Falter
by yodelehehoo
Summary: How am I supposed to act in fear when my courage falters? How can people not doubt me when all I know is doubt? How can I choose right or wrong when I cant tell the difference? This is the story of a girl named Katri, simply a normal girl from the Capitol, but when she starts to doubt all she has ever known, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: My first Hunger Games FanFic! hope you enjoy it:)**

**disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games trilogy or any of its rights**

* * *

I wake up with something wet smearing across my face. My eyes adjust to the bright surroundings and my dog stands on top of me licking my face. "Gross Ruby! Back! No!" She hops off of me and plops down at the foot of the bed. I rub the sleep from my eyes, sit up, and reach for the glass of water sitting on my bedside table to get the horrible taste of morning breath out of my mouth. There are three light knocks on my bedroom door followed by the sound of my butlers voice. Mrs. Lascius Breakfast is ready!" I stretch, "Okay Balthar, I'll be right there!" I scream, then swing my feet on to the ground and go to the bathroom to get ready.

After I brush my hair and teeth I pull on a light blue skirt and a ruffly pastel blouse and walk down three long sets of ascending stairs into the dining hall. "Good morning Katri!" my mother says in a peppy voice. "Did you sleep well?" her teal hair brushes the table where she reads a book called the "Twenty Fourth" based on the twenty forth hunger games. "Yes mother" I say, politely as I sit down in front of my large plate of eggs, bacon, and a lightly toasted piece of bread smothered in bright purple jam. "I would have thought you would dress better for today's occasion." mother says scowling. I swallow a bite of egg "What occasion?" the corners of my mom's mouth drop even lower. "I can't believe you forgot again Katri! Its the-" She is cut off by my brothers loud entrance. "Happy Reaping Day!" He yells then plops down and takes a large bite of his bacon. Of course, Reaping day, I can't believe I forgot. "Sorry mother" I say then take a swig of my orange juice. She sighs loudly. "You cant just take an occation like this lightly you know." she says, irritably. "Oh, and happy Reaping day to you too Leonis, at least somebody remembered." she glares at me then looks back down at her book. I take a bite of my sickening sweet toast and watch my brother ingulf his breakfast then drink his large glass of orange juice in three large gulps. "Great breakfast!" Leon yells to our chef then follows his statement with a loud, obnoxious belch. "Manners Leon! You are twelve, not seven!" Mother says. "Gross" I mumble under my breath then push my plate back to Leon to finish and head upstairs to change my clothes.

"Quiet! Its starting!" mother says as we sit in front of a large T.V waiting for the tributes of district one to be chosen. The screen displays District One's marble stage with a pedestal that holds large glass reaping bowl. Sagitarria Jardine's hand dives into the bowl and hovers above the slips of paper before picking an envelope off the very top. She forces the district to wait in suspense as she unfolds the envelope slowly, then taking time to read the name in her head before reading it aloud. After a long wait she finally announces the name on the slip. "Clove Nairn!" The crowd is filled with cheers and whistles and claps as she walks proudly to the stage. She is small, with freckles dotted across her face and jet black hair that is pulled into a tight bun. Once Clove makes her way on to the stage Sagitarria continues. "And now for the boys!" she says cheerfully, the same scripted line every year, that each one of the district representatives say. She goes through the long ritual again then states the male tribute. "Cato Galloway!" she screeches in a voice much like a five year old and the crowds roar. This boy I now know as Cato struts pridefully through the isle of peace keepers and marches on the stage, chin up. "Shake hands you two!" Sagitarria exclaims with much enthusiasm in her voice. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Cato and clove smile at each other, shake hands then peace keepers guide them into the room where they will say goodbye to there familys. Soon after the screen switches to district two's stage and I shift on the couch getting ready to watch it all again.

I zone out after District two but am woken up from my daze when I hear my mother gasp. "Twelve volunteer, unheard of." I hear my mother mumble under her breath. I glance at the T.V. and see an older girl, maybe sixteen or seventeen, pushing through a row of peace keepers while a younger girl screeches againced the arms of an older male. The older girl is escorted onto the stage and Effie screams out. "Female tribute, Katniss Everdeen!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey everybody! I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner! SERIOUS writers block! Seriously I think I should go get checked out by a doctor.. lol jk but still.. ok so I realized something while writing this chapter.. Whenever I would want to write district I would write faction.. XD okay so let me get something straight before I get any hate on it, I know my grammar isn't nearly perfect but I am only 13 years old, its not going to be perfect! Okay go ahead and read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or any of its rights (I almost wrote divergent then.. y'all I think I have a serious problem..)**

* * *

"Hurry up Katri! We will be late!" I moan, "I'll be right there mother!" I finish applying my lipstick and examine myself in the mirror quickly. I am wearing a bright blue dress that holds to my chest and hips then flows out and ends right above my knees. I wear bright pink leggings and white wedges. Bright, glittery, peach blush covers my cheek bones making them luminous and black eye liner wings out past my eyelids. I pull my long golden hair from a pony-tail letting hang down past my shoulders. I stick on my diamond stud earrings and walk out of my room heading towards our transportation tube.

An electric blue line cuts across the white mini bus and the top half of the T.T. is covered with a transparent window. It was a gift from my uncle last year made by District Three along with underground tunnels to prevent "unnecessary" traffic above ground. I climb up to find my parents waiting impatiently in the far back corner of the mini bus. "Sorry it took longer than I thought it would" I say plopping down next to my brother in the middle row. "Lets just hope we aren't going to get there late" mother says irritably and looks out the window scowling. I lean my head against the window hearing the faint dings and clicks from my brother's hand-held game pad.

We are greeted at the door by a tall lady with bright red hair and a face with a slight blue tint. She wears a tight, corset like, shirt with large puff sleeves and a bright purple tight skirt matching the large floral pattern on her shoes. "Come in!" she says in a high-pitched squeal. Mother smiles and nods and we all walk in. The maid leads us into a large room with nothing but a large table on a dark wood floor and a huge glass chandelier hanging from a high ceiling. President Snow stands up from his spot at the head of the table and comes to greet us. He shakes my parents hands, "Thank you for coming!" he says then his eyes fall on me. "Katri! My favorite niece! How are you?" I manage a smile "Great, Uncle Snow."

"Tiberius! Is work treating you well?" President Snow says cheerfully. "Good, Good, I actually just got promoted to a higher level in the building." My father smiles proudly. Father works in "The Building" Which is a high scale company that manages the districts. "What level does that make you now?" Snow asks. "Level five, dealing with peacekeeper distribution throughout the Districts." My fathers cocky smile is still plastered on his face as he says it. President Snow's unimpressed nod wipes any trace of pride off fathers face. He moves on to my brother while I pick at my escargot.

"It was a lovely dinner but we must go, Tiberius has to leave early for work tomorrow morning. Fathers head droops and I almost feel bad for him. He has held on to this false hope that president snow would be impressed by his work ranking since level one. Snow takes a small sip of his full glass of red wine then stands up from his chair. I could have sworn it was white wine at the beginning of the meal, I must have been mistaken."It was nice seeing you all! Have a safe trip home!" Snow exclaims almost artificially. He waves us out the door and we enter the tube where our T.T. is parked.

The Reaping is considered a holiday in the capital so we get a week out of school to attend the events of the week or watch them on live t.v. I have two hours to myself before I have to be back home to get dressed into more appropriate clothes for the city circle tribute chariots. I walk on a narrow stone path close to the capital wall. I am in a corner of one of the few, less popular, parks in the Capital. I sit down on a silver metal bench and pull out my Panem's founders book for history class. I open it to the bookmarked page and start reading.

"AHH" my screams fill the space around me for a half a second before something sticky is placed over my mouth. "Idiot! I thought I told you to place the duck-tape on first!" I hear a deep voice say but the sound is muffled from the piece of cloth around my head. Someone picks me up and starts to run. The last thing I hear is the heavy breathing of my kidnapper before I black out.

* * *

**I knowww it was another short update but I couldnt resist leaving it there! Untill nextime- Yodel**


End file.
